The Wolf and her Mate
by J.S.F. Northern Command
Summary: This story is a romance between my two favorite female members of Wolf Pack. If you don't like same sex romance story's then don't read it. I own anything.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a Lupo/Four Eyes pairing. If you have a problem with same-sex romance story's, then don't read it.

The story starts as the point in the game where Delta Team has just beaten the Licker ambush

"We lost him" Lupo said to her team and Command.

" _You lost them?! Damn! _" "Command must think this guys really important" Beltway said, as he loaded his shotgun"

the rest of the team just responded with silent before Lupo spoke. "Let's get this door open so we can get to the extract point" Lupo ordered her team. " On it ma'am" both Beltway and Vector said as they both crouched in front of the garage door and then began to lift it.

As the door slowly began to open the radio's spoke. "_Management has run out of patience,... we're going to plan B. Delta team... you're on your own_." Command responded on the radio before it suddenly filled with static.

" Do we even have a Plan B?" Vector grunted as both he and Beltway continued to left the door.

" It doesn't matter, we move out" Lupo said. " There, it's done" Beltway said as both he and Vector finished lifting the door high enough for them to crouch under. As they exited the underground parking lot, Lupo stopped to look at their surrounding.

The area around them was a bus station with burn out cars, some still on fire, a few dead bodies, several crates, a bloody dumpster, and a couple infected walking around. The ground was littered will trash. The group stopped in front of a bus and after prying open it doors, them took shelter in it. Most of them sat in the seats taking stock of their gear, but Vector stood by the door.

" Fuck this." Vector suddenly said as he exited the bus and began to walk away from the group, shooting a pair of infected that began to walk towards him. " Where do you think your going?" Lupo shouted from the door of the bus as Vector continued to walk away from them. Didn't you hear him?" Vector stopped and turned around shouted back to her. "Management Left us, Umbrella left us!" "I'm done, i'm leaving. You got a problem with it? Then shoot me" Vector said before he turned down an alley way and activated his cloak, disappearing.

" I... agree.. with.. him" Spectre said before he stood up and left the bus. " Your leaving too?" Lupo asked as he walked past her. "Yes... i.. am.. going ...home" he said before exited the bus. He then hopped over a burned out car blocking another alleyway and disappeared.

" Anybody else?"Lupo asked looking at the rest of her team on the bus. Bertha nodded before she left the bus. she then crouched back under the garage door before closing it behind her silently. Belthway and Four Eyes both shook their heads no. Lupo looked at both of them for a moment. " Alright then, check your gear, we move out in five" she said.

Five minutes later they exited the bus and began walking through the street. As they walked past another burned out bus that had crashed into one of the buildings, a soft humming sound filled the air.

"

What the hell is that noise" Beltway said as it began to grow louder. " Sounds like a chopper. Extraction?" Lupo asked. Suddenly dozens of Umbrella choppers filled the air above them. They suddenly began to drop large canisters from underneath them onto the street below them. One landed a few yards in front of them.

It opened to show a Hunter. " Umbrella's dropping Hunters! Those things will come after all of us!" Lupo shouted as she began to fire her Assault rifle at the Hunter, causing it to roar. More growls and roars filled the air as more Hunters began to awake from their dropped pods.

" Fucking Umbrella!" Betlway shouted as he unloaded his Riot shotgun into a Hunter. " Assholes only care about them self's and their fucking company!" " Fuck you! he shouted as he tossed a frag grenade at a charging Hunter, that exploded a second later. " We needed to get out of here!" Four Eyes shouted as she fired her Light machine-gun at a Hunter that had dropped from one of the buildings.

" Quick in here" Lupo shouted as she kicked down the door to an apartment building near them. Beltway quickly ran into the building, sweeping it for any threats. " It's clear, come on!" he shouted from inside. Lupo and Four Eyes both ran through the down before Beltway closed it behind them. The door then began to shake as Hunter's began to slam them self's into it. " that's not going to slow them down Four Eyes said as she began to push a bookshelf towards the door. " No shit!' Beltway shouted as he pushed against the door. Lupo helped Four Eyes push the bookshelf towards the door.

After several minutes the now heavily barricaded door stopped shaking. Four Eyes dropped to her knee's panting, sweat dripping from her face. " You gonna make it?'' Lupo asked as she placed her hand on Four Eyes shoulder. Four Eyes placed her hand over Lupo's before she looked up at her. " Yeah... i think so" she said before she squeezed Lupo's hand lightly. " Good" Lupo said, " We're gonna need to work together if we want to survive" Four Eyes nodded as she allowed Lupo to pull her to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know what it's like when,  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when,  
You wish you were someone else?  
Who didn't need your help to get by;  
Do you know what it's like,  
To wanna surrender?

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow,  
I don't wanna live like this today!  
Make me feel better!  
I wanna feel better!  
Stay with me here now,  
And never surrender!_

Do you now what it's like when,  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to,  
Be your own worst enemy?  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide;  
Do you know what it's like,  
To wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow,  
I don't wanna live like this today!  
Make me feel better!  
I wanna feel better!  
Stay with me here now,  
And never surrender!

Make me feel better,  
You make me feel better;  
You make me feel better...  
Put me back together!

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow,  
I don't wanna live like this today!  
Make me feel better!  
I need to feel better!  
Stay with me here now,  
And never surrender!

Put me back together!  
Never surrender!

Make me feel better!  
You make me feel better!  
Stay with me here now,  
And never surrender...

Skillet, Never Surrender

It's had been a few hour's since Lupo, Beltway, and Four Eyes had taken shelter in the apartment building. So far the make shift barricade they had placed in front of the door had held. Since they were stuck in the building for now the decided to check their supply's. 'How everyone doing on ammo?' Lupo said as she checked her Assault rifle before placing it against the wall she was sitting against before she pulled her pistol out of her leg holster. She then uncocked it see if there was a round in the chamber before she ejected the clip and examined it too before loading it back into the gun before cocking the gun and returning it to its hoslter.

" I got about two dozen shells and 5 clips left on me" Beltway said as leaned against the wall facing the front door with his shotgun leveled at the door incase something broke through it. "What about you Four Eyes?" Lupo asked turning her head to the left to look at the teams field scientest who was sitting at the apartments kitchen table taking stock of their explosives, anti viral and first aid sprays, and other equipment. Looking up for just examining on of her anti viral sprays that she held in her hand she said " I have two belts of ammo left and a about half a dozen clips for my pistol.

" What about the rest of our gear?" Lupo asked as she walked into the kitchen. " We got three first aid and anti viral sprays left and about five frag grenades left along with two stun grenades and incendiary grenade as well, Four Eyes said before she yawned deeply. Lupo looked at her closely before realizing that she too was tired. they had been up for several hours and combined with the stress their body's had been through they were going to need to sleep soon.

" _God she still beautiful even after all we been through, maybe i should... no, don't think like that Karen! She's your team-mate, but i want us to be more. _Lupo though before she looked at Fou Eyes again who was now examining one of their grenades. " Take a break and catch a few hours sleep upstairs ". Four Eyes looked up from the table. " Alright " She said and nodded before she stood up from the table and headed up the stairs that lead to the second floor. " You should join her.'' Beltway said as he finished placing a pair of laser trip mines in front of the door.

" Why?" Lupo said in a slight annoyed voice as she glared at him. " Maybe she has feeling for you too, I mean come on. Have you she the way she looks at you when you give orders. Beltway said in a slight serious tone as he stood up from placing the trip mine. " You know?' Lupo asked surprised. 'Damn right i do, and if i were you I'd tell her before it's to late. Beltway said as he placed a hand on her shoulder before removing it. ' Yeah I guess I will, thanks.'' Lupo said before heading up the stairs after Four Eyes. " I'm getting to old for this shit" Beltway said as he went into the kitchen to she if there was anything to drink. Opening the refriegerator he spotted a six pack of bottled beer on the top shelf. " Bingo. " he siad as grabbed one and opened it before taking a look drink from it.

" And that's the second chapter. I'm trying to build it up so the sex will be good when it happens. please leave a Comment and i hope you enjoyed it.


	3. update

This a message to all readers, I will update as soon as possible. Work is being difficult and I haven't any good ideas in a while. But I will update as soon as I can. I am sorry for the delays.


End file.
